In the field of microfabrication represented by production of integrated circuit devices, lithographic technology that enables microfabrication with a line width of about 65 nm or less using an ArF excimer laser (wavelength: 193 nm), an F2 excimer laser (wavelength: 157 nm), or the like has been desired in order to achieve a higher degree of integration. As a radiation-sensitive resin composition that is suitable for excimer laser irradiation, a number of chemically-amplified radiation-sensitive compositions that utilize a chemical amplification effect due to a component having an acid-dissociable functional group and an acid generator (i.e., a component that generates an acid upon irradiation) have been proposed. For example, a photoresist polymer compound that contains a polymer having a specific structure that contains a monomer unit having a norbornane derivative as a resin component is known (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). A radiation-sensitive resin composition that contains an optically active compound in addition to a component having an acid-dissociable functional group and an acid generator to improve sensitivity and resolution has also been disclosed (refer to Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-201232
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-145955
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2002-363123
However, since a higher degree of integration has been desired in the field of semiconductor devices, an improvement in sensitivity and a decrease in mask error factor (hereinafter may be referred to as “MEEF”) have been desired for a radiation-sensitive resin composition used as a resist. Therefore, development of a radiation-sensitive resin composition that can maintain excellent sensitivity and a small MEEF has become necessary. The term “MEEF” means a value obtained by dividing the amount of change (ΔCD) in a pattern transferred to a resist formed on a wafer by the amount of change (ΔCD) in a pattern formed on a mask, and is indicated by “MEEF=ΔCD (dimensional difference in pattern transferred to resist)/ΔCD (dimensional difference in mask)”. It becomes more difficult to transfer a pattern conforming to the dimensions of the mask as the MEEF becomes more different from one. It is preferable that the MEEF be close to one in order to accurately reproduce the dimensions of the mask.